A Bittersweet Homecoming
by MandiPanda21
Summary: Theresa returns to Harmony with Little Ethan after being away for 5 years. New and old feelings resurface as she meets up with her ex-Fox
1. Default Chapter

Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald waited nervously as the plane began to board passangers. It had been about 5 years since she had left Harmony. She vowed that she would never return, but things like that are quickly forgotten when someone you love dearly passes on. It all came as a shock to her. Whitney Russell, her best friend since childhood, had become very sick; and before Theresa knew how bad things really were Whitney died.   
  
After Theresa boarded the plane, she gazed out the window and drifted away into another land...perhaps a land where everything was [i]perfect.[/i] But nothing was ever going to be perfect again. Whitney was gone and Theresa never got the chance to tell her what she had wanted to say since the day she left Harmony. Theresa and Whitney hadn't spoke to each other since the day Theresa left town. The distance between them had nothing to do with their fading friendship, in matter of fact it all was because of that day in April. The day that Theresa referred to as[i]Black Monday.[/i]  
  
"This seat isn't taken, right dear?" A kind, gentle faced, old woman asked Theresa.  
  
"No, it isn't." Theresa smiled weakly and turned back to gaze outside the window.  
  
"Good, then I believe that this is my right seat." The lady smiled and took her seat.  
  
"The pilot has requested that all passangers buckle their seatbelts for take off." The stewardess said as she came on the speaker.  
  
Theresa did what she was asked to do absently. Since the news of Whitney's death came, Theresa hadn't been her normal old self. Life just didn't seem to be what she had thought it to be.  
  
"Is something troubling you, dear?" The old woman asked very kindly.  
  
"Oh it's nothing," Theresa lied and smiled weakly again.  
  
"Oh I think it's more than nothing. I can see plainly that something is on your mind, darling."  
  
"Well, there is I suppose."  
  
"See, I thought so. Why don't you tell me all about it. I've got time to listen."  
  
"Well, just last night I recieved the most devestating news since I learned my father was missing and may never return." She began. "I learned that my best friend, who I knew since we were little girls, died the previous night."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry to hear that. Lossing someone so close can be very tough." She told her.  
  
"I remember that awful phone call still. It plays over and over in my mind. It seems like it won't ever stop. Last night, it's all I could think of. I remember answering the phone at about 6 p.m. I had just returned from the office."  
  
Theresa walked into her apartment with two, large paper bags full of groceries in her hands. She struggled just to open the door without dropping anything. She somehow managed to unlock the door and open it. As she placed the grocery bags on the marble kitchen counter, she played her messages.  
  
"You have 3 new messages." Her answering machine informed her. "Message number 1. Beep! Theresa, hi it's Mark from A.F. Industries. I'm calling to know when it would be a good day to reschedule our meeting. Mr. Montgomery is very interested in your new clothing line for teenagers, men, and women, as you very well know. So please give us a call as soon as you can at 1-847-693-0798. Thank you. Beep! Message 1, to save press 1, to delete press 6." Paused "Message saved. Message number 2. Beep! Ms. Lopez-Fitzgerald, I hate to inform you of your son's distructive and rather disturbing behavior, but it has come to my attention from more than one of his teachers that he has been uncontrolable as of late. Please come to our scheduled parents meeting on Tuesday night at 7 p.m. We hope you'll be attending so we can straight this little problem out. Beep! Message 2, to save press 1, to delete press 6." Paused, "Message deleted. Message number 3. Beep! Theresita, it's Mama. I have some bad news. Whitney died last night. She's been really sick lately and just last night she died. Her funeral is set in a few days. I hope you'll be there. Beep! Message 3 , to save press 1, to delete press 6."   
  
Theresa frooze. She couldn't believe what her mother had just told her.  
  
[i]Whitney's dead.[/i]  
  
"Oh you poor thing!" The little,old lady exclaimed. "It must have been so awful to hear about your friend like that."  
  
"It was. You have no idea what a shock it was to hear that she had passed away."  
  
"I can imagine that it must have felt so unreal."  
  
Theresa nodded her head as tears formed in her chocolate, brown eyes.  
  
"Don't cry, dear. I'm sure your friend is now with God. She's much better off with the Lord."  
  
"I suppose so, but I just can't believe it. She was so young, and she had so much to still experience." Theresa said rather angry with God.  
  
"Dear, God has a purpose for everyone. You may not know exactly what is was, but your friend has a purpose herself. It may be in the after life that she will discover it, but no one knows that for sure. You just have to have faith."  
  
"Thank you," Theresa smiled. "You've helped me here somewhat." She said honestly.  
  
"Well, I'm just glad I could help you."  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Marie."  
  
"Marie, I'm Theresa." She said as she shook her hand.  
  
"It's a pleasure to have this ride with you and your son."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Excuse me for a moment."  
  
"Oh of course."  
  
Ethan was taking a nap, and since Marie left for a moment, Theresa was all alone, something she now hated. Since the news, Theresa had felt a small void in her heart. She wasn't sure if it would ever be filled. It felt to her as though it was growing bigger each and every day. Theresa closed her eyes to try and forget about everything that was going on around her, and in a few minutes she drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
  
"Ms, wake up," the stewardess said as she tapped Theresa on her shoulder.  
  
"Huh?" Theresa asked as she began to wak up.  
  
"Mom, we're here," Ethan said as he looked outside the window.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry," Theresa apoligized.  
  
"It's alright, Ms."  
  
Theresa gathered her things inside the airport and got into a cab with Ethan.  
  
"Where are we going?" Ethan asked.  
  
"To see your grandmother." She told him.  
  
"Is she nice?" He asked like any curious 10 year old.  
  
"I should think so. She was treated you very well whenever she looked after you for me." She informed him.  
  
"So we were close?" He asked.  
  
"Yes," Theresa laughed and sighed.  
  
Ethan had grown up so much already. She just wished that he had a good, solid male figure in his life that he could look up to. Theresa couldn't have everything though. She had the most important things in her life afterall...her career and Ethan. Sometimes she wished that she could turn back the time and change how she lost both of the men that she ever loved, but at times she didn't want to change a thing.  
  
[i]I have more than some people. I should be happy with what I have.[/i]  
  
She often thought like that. Who could blame her though? She was a well known cloth designer in New York and she had the best son in the world. Money was never low, so she could afford things that she only ever dreamed of. So if everything was so great, why did she feel so miserable?  
  
Theresa wasn't exactly sure where to go first. Should she go home? By Whitney's family? Or should she just go find a room somewhere so she could be alone and un noticed? A million things were running through her head and the all seemed to overwhelm her.  
  
[i]I'll just drop Ethan off by Mama and then I'll go for a walk or something so I could think.[/i]  
  
As the cab drove up to Theresa's old home, a million memories can flooding back to her. But nothing stood out more than [i]Black Monday.[/i]  
  
[i]It still all feels like a dream. Did that day really happen?[/i]  
  
She asked herself that a lot. Did she really pick up and move her life just because of that [I]one[/i] day? Theresa grabbed her bags from the trunk of the cab and paid the man. Ethan held her hand tightly as the approached the door.  
  
"Don't be afraid, honey," she told Ethan. "No one is gonna hurt you. Everyone here loves you."  
  
"I'm not afraid of that," he told her honestly. "I'm just afraid that we are never gonna go back home."  
  
Theresa put her bags down and bent down so she could be face to face with her [i]little man.[/i]  
  
"Why would you think that?" She asked.  
  
"Because you'll want to stay her with everyone you know. And well....everyone I know is back home. I don't want to leave them."  
  
"Honey, there's no reason to be scared of that. We are going to go back home as soon as I do what I need to do. Do you remember Aunt Whitney?"  
  
He shook his head up and down.  
  
"She was your best friend. I remember Fox too!" He said getting excited. "Is Fox gonna be around, Mama?"  
  
Theresa lowered her face a little and smiled weakly, "I'm not sure. And even if he is, I'm sure he won't have much time to hang out with us."  
  
Ethan was disappointed. Fox and he were good friends back when Julian tried to gain custody of him. Fox was his first real friend.  
  
"Smile, honey. Who knows what will happen."  
  
Ethan smiled for his mother. He knew that Aunt Whitney had died so he tried to smiled for his mother as much as he could since she didn't really smile much anymore.  
  
"Now," she said getting up and taking his hand, "what do you say we go in?"  
  
"Okay, Mama."  
  
Theresa took out her old key and opened the door.  
  
  
  
[i]They haven't changed the locks.[/i]  
  
She tried to make her entrance as quiet as possible. She didn't want a big to do over her and Ethan visiting. She placed her things down and quietly made her way to the kitchen, where a delicious meal was being made. As she got closer to the kitchen, she saw her mother with her back faced to them. She was mixing something in a big bowel as she sang along to some spanish song that played on the radio. Theresa smiled as did Ethan. It was good to see people that she knew once more. It brought her, in a way, a comfort that could only be found with the people that you love.   
  
Ethan ran towards Pilar, and attached himself to her leg. It nearly gave her a heart attack. Pilar dropped her bowel and turned to see who was there.  
  
"Little Ethan?" She asked as she smiled.  
  
"Hi grandma!" He said as he hugged her.  
  
"I don't believe this," Pilar said in pure amazment.  
  
"Hi Mama," Theresa said as she came up and hugged her mother.  
  
"Oh Mihija! I'm so glad that you're back!" She said with tears falling down her cheeks.  
  
Theresa only smiled as she embraced her mother's hugs.  
  
"I have to tell your brothers that you've come home," Pilar said excitedly.  
  
"Mama, I'm only home for a visit. Not for good." She said making her intentions clear.  
  
"Mihija, don't you want to come back for good?"  
  
"No, I have a life of my own back in New York and so does Ethan."  
  
"Ethan, wouldn't you like to be near your family?" Pilar asked him.  
  
He shook his head no, "I like living at home with just Mama."  
  
Pilar frowned a little, "I see. Well, I'm just glad to see you both." Pilar paused to look at how much Ethan grew. "My how you've grown!" She exclaimed. "Let me see, you're 10 now, right?"  
  
"Yep! I'll be 11 for my next birthday." He said proudly.  
  
"Well, I'll have to get you something nice for then."  
  
He smiled cheerfully.  
  
"Mama, would you mind watching Ethan for a little bit. I want to go for a walk."  
  
"Oh course, Mihijia. Just be careful."  
  
"I will, and thank you," she said as she kissed her mother on her cheek and left.  
  
Theresa walked along the warf by herself for a while just thinking about the all the reasons why she left. As she sat down on a bench, she recalled [i]Black Monday.[/i]  
  
Theresa and Fox had only been dating for about 2 months, but Theresa honestly believed that she loved Fox more than she ever did love Ethan. It was something about Fox that made her feel this way. He bailed her out of jail using his trust fund and he always stood by her side whenever she needed someone. In her mind, Fox was everything she ever wanted in a man. he was [i]perfect[/i].  
  
Theresa called Fox before she leaving the Book Cafe one Monday evening in April. For some reason his phone was turned off. Theresa didn't think it meant anything, so she made her way to Sheridan's cottage, where Fox promised to meet her with Little Ethan once she got off work. Fox was always doing great things like that for her, always showing how much he really cared for her and her son. Theresa parked her car outside of the estate and walked the rest of the way. Antonio had made Theresa a copy of the key so she could go there any time that she needed to. So she placed her key in the door, totally ignoring what was going on inside. She turned the door knobe slowly, expecting to see Fox sitting with Little Ethan on the couch reading him a book or something. She was in for the surprise of her life though when she walked in.  
  
Theresa stood in the doorway totally silent. She tried to speak, but she couldn't. She could hardly breath. She tried to gasp for air, but it was no use. The tears were comsuming her. There he was with her best friend, doing something that she never though she would ever witness.   
  
Theresa finally regained her voice and shouted, "You son of a bitch!"  
  
Fox and Whitney stopped immeadately. They covered themseleves up and turned shamefully to Theresa.  
  
"I thought you loved me, Fox. What am I a game to every man? Do they think that I am some [i]whore[/i] that they can use over and over again and not give a damn about? Huh? Tell me Fox! Tell me!"  
  
With that Theresa ran out of the cottage and into her car.  
  
[i]My best friend...  
  
My Lover...  
  
Were they all conspirering against me?[/i]  
  
"How could he!?" She screamed as loud as she could once inside her car. "Ethan used me, Julian took advantage of me, and now....now Fox." She broke into tears. "I thought he loved me."  
  
Theresa drove home, she couldn't stay in Harmony for another night. She had to escape, it was her only outlet. At least that's what she thought at the time. She ran inside and started to pack her and Little Ethan's things. She wasn't about to leave her son wth those bastards. She called Julian and made a deal with Rebecca.  
  
"Yes, Rebecca. I'll leave Harmony for good as long as I can have my son back. No, I won't tell anyone where I'm going."  
  
Just like that she had her son back. Julian offered to let Theresa and Little Ethan use the Crane jet to get where they were going. Since the next plane out of Harmony was in the morning, she took him up on his offer. Within a half an hour of finding Whitney and Fox in bed, Theresa was out of Harmony. She left her family a note. And told them and only them where she was going. She made them promise her that they wouldn't tell anyone where she was also. She didn't want to be bothered with anyone from Harmony, except her family. Everyone else only tried to bring her down and cause her pain. She had had enough of that in her life. She refused to let all of those people bring her down once more, but it happened. And the people she cared about most did it to her. 


	2. Chapter 2

Theresa wipped away the tears that fell along her cheeks.

__

Stop this! You've cried far too many tears over him.

No matter what Theresa told herself, she couldn't stop crying. She would always try to deny it to others, but she couldn't lie to herself. She still loved Fox. After all these years, she still loved him as though nothing ever came between them.

__

He's probably has someone now, Theresa. Just stop these childish hopes and dreams.

Nicholas Foxworth Crane laid on his bed dreaming about the love of his life that night as he had done every other night since she left. 

__

Where was she tonight? 

What was she doing?

Was she thinking about him?

So many unanswered questions ran through his head; never knowing if they would ever be answered. Fox stared up at the ceiling, trying to fall asleep. Sleeping had become so hard for him. He couldn't sleep when he didn't know where she was. The moonlight struck through a crack between his cutrains and fell upon his face. He turned his head towards the window as though something was calling out to him. Being a believe of fate and destiny, he walked over and peaked out the window. He desperately searched, hoping that maybe for some reason Theresa would be there.

But with nothing in sight he sighed restlessly, "Oh Theresa, where are you tonight?"

At that very moment, Theresa was walking outside of the mansion. She looked at Fox's window and saw his shadow linger there for sometime.

__

Did he see me?...No. Even if he did, it doesn't matter. We can never be.

Hopelessly Theresa went back home. She didn't want anyone to know that she had come home just yet. Afterall, who knew what Rebecca would do or say when she finds out that Theresa is back. Theresa had made a deal never to return to Harmony as long as she got her son back. Ethan was her's now and she didn't want that to ever change. He was basically her only hope. He was the one person that kept her breathing. She needed him more than ever these last few years.

__

Please God....don't let her try to take my son away from me.

Theresa closed her eyes and fell asleep in her old bed. She dreamed of a special man that night. One who had soft, kind, brown eyes.

Fox returned to his bed, but not before questioning himself about a woman outside of the mansion.

"Could it be...?" He paused to think. "No...no it can't be her. This would be the last place on earth that she would ever come to."

Fox laid back in his bed and recalled when things were _perfect_ for Theresa and him.

Late at night when all the world is sleeping

I stay up and think of you

Fox tossed and turned around in his bed. Trying to find some kind of comfort.

__

That's impossible without her, here beside me.

And I wish on a star that somewhere you are 

thinking of me too

Fox smiled as he remembered how one night Theresa and himwished upon a star.

"Theresa, I love you so much." He told her for the first time.

Theresa turned around and faced him. Tears were now forming within her brown eyes.

"Fox, I love you too. I...I never want this to end." She paused, "Wait! Quick, Fox! Make a wish upon a star!"

Fox smiled and did as his lady wished.

__

I wish for this to never end.

I wish to never lose her.

Now that Fox thought back on it, the stars weren't of much help. But even so, Fox remembered to wish upon a star every night after that.

Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight

Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight

And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be

than here in my room dreaming about you and me

Fox placed his hands behind his head and drew a picture of how Theresa must look tonight in his imagination.

Wonder if you ever see me and I

wonder if you know I'm there (am I there, am I?)

For a long time after Theresa left, Fox mistaken most women for Theresa. He would always go up to some woman, full of hope, and say "Theresa?" Everytime he was turned down. He had to go through therapy just to help him out, but even that didn't set him straight once again.

If you looked in my eyes would you see what's inside

would you even care?

__

Oh Theresa! Do you still care?

I just wanna hold you close but so far

all I have are dreams of you

So I wait for the day (wait for the day)

to take the courage to say how much I love you

Yes I do

__

I love you

I'll be dreaming of you tonight

Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight

And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be

than here in my room dreaming about you and me

Fox gazed over at a picture of Theresa, Little Ethan, and him.

__

Those were such good times.Back when I was hers and she was mine.

Corazon

No puedo dejar de pensar en ti

Como te necesito

Mi amor, como te extrano 

(translation:

Sweetheart

I can't stop thinking of you

How I need you

My love, how I miss you)

Late at night when all the world is sleeping

I stay up and think of you

And I still can't believe

that you came up to me and said I love you

I love you too

__

I still can't believe that I broke her heart....And with Whitney

Now I'm dreaming with you tonight

Till tomorrow (till tomorrow) and for all of my life

And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be 

than here in my room

Dreaming with you endlessly

(3x)

Fox continued to lay in his bed dreaming of her.

__

Only if I had been a bigger man...a better man, then maybe, just maybe I wouldn't have lost her.

Fox remembered that later that night he was to bring Little Ethan by Sheridan's cottage so he could see Theresa. Fox didn't mind helping Theresa out like that. He knew Theresa was a very good mother and she and Little Ethan didn't deserve to be kept apart. Fox still had an hour to go before meeting Theresa, so he thought it would be a great time to get something to surprise Theresa with. Fox called Whitney up to see if she could help him out. 

"I want to do something for her, Whit, it's just I don't know exactly what to do," he told her.

"I understand. Well give me a few minutes and I'll meet you at Sheridan's cottage. I think I know just what will surprise her." She said as she hung up.

__

This is great! Theresa will be in for the surprise of her life.

Fox sure was right when he said that. Whitney met him at Sheridan's cottage within 15 minutes. Whitney was wearing a coat. It came as a surprise to Fox. It was April and it was beautiful out.

"Are you cold?" He asked her.

"A little," she said.

"Her come inside and warm up then."

Whitney had a huge smile on her face as she came in. Fox closed the door and turned around to see the shock of his life. Whitney had dropped her coat to the floor, revealing that she was naked underneath that coat. Fox was speechless. He didn't know what to say.

"Whit, you better..."

"Shh!" She said as she put her finger on his lips, trying to be seductive. "Don't say a word."

Fox may have loved Theresa, but right now he needed his needs met. And seeing as how Whitney was willing to, he was too.

Whitney kissed him on his lips (stiffly) as Fox's hands roamed over her body. (Sorry, but I have to stop here. I will not write any foney love scenes.)

As Whitney was top on Fox, they heard a familar voice.

"You son of a bitch!"

Fox and Whitney cover themseleves up and stopped what they were doing. Fox turned to face Theresa shamefully. He couldn't even look her in the eyes. He was too afraid to see the pain in her eyes.

"I thought you loved me, Fox. What am I a game to every man? Do they think that I am some [i]whore[/i] that they can use over and over again and not give a damn about? Huh? Tell me Fox! Tell me!" Theresa shouted angerly.

Then like that, Theresa was gone. It was the last time he would ever see her again.

"Move, Whitney!" He said trying to get up and chase after her.

"No!" She said pushing Fox back down. "Let her be alone. She doesn't want you like I do."

At that moment, Fox saw Whitney's true colors.

"You're nothing, but a whore, Whitney. How could you do this to your best friend?" He asked with disgust.

"And how could you do that to the woman you supposedly loved!?" She fired back.

Fox pushed Whitney onto the floor and dressed himself as fast as he could. He got into his car and headed to Theresa's house. He didn't find anyone there. It seemed that Theresa had left. Fox found the note that she left addressed to her family. He was tempted to open it, but he didn't want to. It would violate his trust, which was already blown.

Fox headed to a few places around town to see if anyone had seen them, but no one had. He even tried the airport, but she wasn't there. The only things he could conclude were that she flew someone to get away or that she drove off. Fox figured that she would be back since Little Ethan was still at the Crane mansion, but he didn't know until he got home that he was now with Theresa.

"What!? Where did she go?" He asked Julian.

"I don't know, nor do I really care."

"That chalupa is out of our lives and that's all that matters," she smiled, pleased with her deal.

Fox went to his room and stayed there for a long time just trying to find her. He needed to explain to her what really happened. Fox hired a detective to find her, but no one could find her. Fox tried emailing her, since her email address still worked, but it was no use. He never got any kind of reply.

__

She must delete them.

Fox knew that the only way he would ever speak to her again would be if she returned to Harmony. From what Theresa told her family in that note, it didn't seem like she was ever going to return. Each day that passed Fox grew a little less hopeful that she would return. But now since Whitney's death, he had a little more hope that she would return.

[i]In the name of the father, the son, and the holy spirit, Amen. God, I know I that I don't really pray much, but I need your help. Yes, I know Fox Crane needs your help. Sounds strange doesn't it? Over the past 5 years, I've realized that money doesn't buy happiness, most of all it doesn't buy you love. I lost Theresa because I was stupid. Please just let her come back so I can explain. I need to tell her what happened. She deserves to know the truth. Please let me get a chance to explain. In the name of the father, the son, and the holy spirit, Amen."

~Mandi~


	3. Chapter 3

"I swear I saw her last night," Fox told his phsychatrist, Dr. Sobczak.  
  
"Fox, it's been 5 years now...," he started saying, but was cut off.  
  
"I know, I know," Fox said as he stood up. "I could've sworn it was her though."  
  
"Where exactly did you see her?"  
  
"I saw her outside of the mansion. I was looking out my window when I saw her." He said.  
  
"It could have been anyone. You know that, right?"  
  
"I know, but I don't think it was." He said confidently.  
  
"She's been gone now for 5 years. What makes you think that she'll just show up out of the blue, Fox?"  
  
"Well, her best friend has died. I think she'll return to say goodbye. Theresa loved Whitney. They were very close."  
  
"Wait, you're talking about the best friend that you slept with, correct?"  
  
Fox shot the doctor an angry glance,"Yes, that's the one."  
  
"Let's talk about her for a moment. Did you love her, Fox?"  
  
"No," he said quickly.  
  
"Okay," Dr. Sobczak said as he nodded his head, "let me rephrase me question. Did you [i]ever[/i] love her?"  
  
Fox hesitated what he wanted to say at first, "N..no. I thought I did, but I've realized that she was only an obsession."  
  
"An addiction like Theresa?"  
  
"Theresa isn't an addiction!" Fox shouted angerly. "Don't talk about her like that! Do you hear me!? You don't know her!"  
  
"Calm down, Fox. I'm only trying to help. See, it's good to be optomistic in a case like your's for the first few days, weeks, and [i]maybe[/i] months, but years? Come on, Fox! It's time to move on. She may never return and if that's the case, then you have to prepare yourself for it."  
  
"She's going to return. I know it."  
  
"How do you know it though?"  
  
Fox felt that the doctor was playing games with his mind, trying to trick him into forgetting about Theresa. He didn't ever want to forget about her, no matter if she returned or not. Theresa was the only person who ever really cared for him. She loved him with her whole heart, and Fox broke that by sleeping with her best friend.  
  
"If she was gone for good, I would know it in my heart. It's true that I've felt what you may call a void since she's left, but she's still in my heart and I strongly believe that I'm still in her's. Wouldn't [i]I[/i] know it if she was gone?" Fox asked seriously.  
  
"Fox, I'm not an expert on love at all, but I can tell that you are still feeling guilty over Theresa's leaving. You need to move on. I know it sounds like I don't understand, but I do. The best thing for you to do is move on. Don't you think that that's what Theresa would want?"  
  
Fox wasn't sure. He wasn't exactly sure what Theresa wanted. Did she still want him? Only she knew that. But how could he even move on? He didn't know where or how Theresa was. Theresa's family mostly kept news about Theresa to themseleves because Theresa had asked them to, so it was difficult for him to really know how she was.  
  
"I...I don't know. I really don't know. But the Theresa I knew and loved wouldn't let me give up so easily. She would want me to fight for true love." He said concentrating on Theresa. "Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Of course, Fox."  
  
"Have you ever lost someone that you loved?"  
  
The doctor though for a moment before responding, "Yes. Yes, I have."  
  
"Then you know what I mean. You would give [i]anything[/i] for them to return." Fox said anxiously trying to get through to Dr. Sobczak.  
  
"I would if I could, but I can't. It's impossible." Dr. Sobczak said taking off his glasses and putting them down upon his book.  
  
"Nothings impossible!" Fox said becoming excited that someone understood him.  
  
"Death is." He said sadly. "Death is the possible reason for no return."  
  
Fox looked confused. He wasn't quite sure what Dr. Sobczak what getting to.  
  
"You see, my only child, Natalie, died a few years ago. She was only 11 when a drunk driver crashed his car into the playground." Dr. Sobczak said as he remembered the pain and heartbreak he went through during his loss.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Fox said honestly.  
  
"I went through the same sort of denial that you are going through. I would sit, waiting at the dinner table for her to run in through the front door...from soccer practice." He said starting to choke up a bit. "Everyday for almost a year I would do that over and over again. And yet everyday she wouldn't come. At first I wasn't disappointed, but as time progressed I knew she wasn't coming back. She became worried, my wife that is. So she had me see a phsychatrist. Sounds weird for a phsychatrist to see another phsychatrist, but even we sometimes can't handle devestating losses that we face throughout our lives. And that's why we look for help from other's, Fox. I started to finally accept my daughter's death. Maybe it's time that you started to accept the fact that Theresa isn't ever going to return."  
  
"I'm sorry for your loss, but Theresa is coming back to me. I know it sounds farfetched, but you have to believe me. She will return to me!" Fox became dizzy and had to sit down suddenly.  
  
"Fox, are you okay?"  
  
"Huh?" He said a little dazed and confused.  
  
"Do you want me to get you to the hospital, Fox?"  
  
"No," he said snapping back to him oldself. "I'm fine. There's no need for that."  
  
"Fox, you don't look well. I think we'll end today's session early. Go home and get some rest."  
  
Fox nodded his head and left.  
  
Fox didn't feel good at all. He remembered that people had been telling him that he didn't look good for quiet sometime now.  
  
[i]I must be catching the flu or something. That's all. No need to worry, Fox.[/i]  
  
Although he tried to convince himself that it was the flu, he couldn't help shake the feeling that it was something more. That something scared him, especially since Whitney...  
  
Theresa had woke up early so she could talk to her mother alone without any interrupts from anyone. She needed to talk to her mother about a few things, two of those things being Whitney's death and Fox. She threw on her robe and headed into the kitchen. She could smell a delicious breakfast being prepared already by her mother.  
  
[i]Nothing like Mama's good old fashioned cooking.[/i]  
  
She smiled as the aroma statisfyed her hunger somewhat.  
  
[i]Mmmm. Bacon....and pancakes! Oh and muffins! Freshly baked muffins.[/i]  
  
Theresa remembered how she and Ethan never eat breakfasts like that. They were both always on the go. She never had time in the morning to prepare such wonderful meals. She barely had time to dress herself and take Ethan to school. Things may be easier if she lived in Harmony, but that was out of the question. Fox had betrayed her. There was no way she could stand facing him so much. Harmony wasn't a big city; it was only a small town so it was likely that she would run into him. Theresa walked up behind her mother and gave her a big hug.  
  
"What was that for, Mihija?" Pilar asked as she smiled and continued to mix some pancake mix.  
  
"Oh nothing!" She smiled as she let go and sat down at the table. "I just wanted to show you how much I love you."  
  
"Well thank you, Mihija. I know how much you and your brothers love me. Words aren't needed." Pilar paused once she saw how sad and unhappy her daughter was. "Theresita, mihija, what's wrong?"  
  
"What's not wrong?" She said as she began to cry.  
  
Pilar sat down next to her daughter and put her arm around her lovingly.  
  
"Whitney's dead and Fox....I still can't believe how he betrayed me, Mama." She sobbed.  
  
"Oh mihija, you've been through so much! It doesn't seem fair that all of these horrible things keep happening to you."  
  
"How did she die, Mama?" Theresa asked as she wipped away her tears with a tissue.  
  
"You don't know?" Pilar asked rather surprised that her daughter hadn't heard.  
  
Theresa shook her head no.  
  
"Theresita, she had AIDS."  
  
[i]AIDS...[/i]  
  
Theresa couldn't believe it. Her best friend died from AIDS and she wasn't evern there to help her out through her final days.  
  
[i]What kind of friend have I been?[/i]  
  
"How long was she sick for?" Theresa asked.  
  
"Well, she found out that she was HIV positive only a few months after you left." Pilar informed her.  
  
"How did this happen? Did she get it from Chad? Or...." she couldn't say his name. It would be too horrible if he was the reason for her friend's death.  
  
"Neither of them, honey."  
  
"I don't get it. Whitney was only with them from what I know."  
  
"Exactly, mihija. From what you know, she slept only with 2 guys. Whitney was messed up pretty bad, Theresita."  
  
"What do you mean, Mama?"  
  
"Whitney was known to sleep with a lot of guys after you left town. She sometimes even shared needles with them."  
  
"Oh my God!" Theresa gasped. "I didn't know things were so bad. That wasn't the Whitney I knew."  
  
"She started to show her true colors once word got out why you left." Pilar explained. "She couldn't deny what she did to you."  
  
"I...I can't believe this."   
  
"I know, dear."  
  
"Oh my God! Is Chad or Fox....?" she asked, not really wanting to know the truth.  
  
"I don't know. I don't really talk to Fox much. He's been a mess himself. As for Chad, I don't think so. he and Whitney haven't gone out since before you left. I doubt him."  
  
"What do you mean Fox has been a mess? How so?"  
  
Pilar could see how much Theresa still cared for Fox, so she told her what she knew.  
  
"Once you left, Fox went through depression, Theresita. He balmes himself for everything. He's still convinced that you'll return to him someday."  
  
"He must be dreaming then," Theresa said bitterly.  
  
"Theresita, is there no hope for you two?"  
  
"No, Mama," she tried to say. "Would you take back someone who you loved and cared for after they cheated on you with your [i]best[/i] friend?"  
  
Pilar shook her head no, "I wouldn't. But you two love each other so much. Fox asks about you all the time."  
  
"I don't care, Mama. He hurt me more than Ethan ever did. And you know just as I do how much he hurt me, Mama. I can't ever trust Fox again. I've lost faith in him," she said as tears fell down her cheeks once again.  
  
"Don't give up all together, Theresita. Don't give up on true love."  
  
"I don't believe in true love."  
  
"Oh Theresita!"  
  
"Excuse me, Mama. I'm going to go and get dressed. Would you mind watching Ethan while I go visit the Russell's?"  
  
"Not at all, but aren't you going to eat first?"  
  
"No, I'm not hungry now. Maybe later, but thank you."  
  
Theresa took a quick shower and dressed up. She wanted to go over to the Russell's right away so she could give them her condolences. The Russell's knew what Whitney did to Theresa and they didn't expect to see Theresa, but they were surprised to see Theresa standing outside their front door that early Staurday morning.  
  
"Theresa! It's good to see you!" Eve smiled as she hugged her.  
  
Theresa could tell by Eve's tear-staind, swollen, face that she had been crying.  
  
"It's good to see you too, Dr. Russell."  
  
"Theresa, what are you doing back in Harmony?" TC asked as he entered the room to see who was at the door.  
  
"I heard about Whitney. I'm so sorry," she said as she broke into tears, which only caused Eve to cry more. "I had...no idea. I wish I could've helped her. I've been such an awful friend! I let her down," she told the Russell's.  
  
"No, you haven't Theresa." Eve told her. "Whitney has been the awful friend. We know what she did, and we are so sorry. The drugs and all of the sex just comsumed her. If anyone had failed her it's me. I should've seen the signs."  
  
"Eve, Theresa, no one has failed Whitney. We can't help the path that she took. She would have chose it sometime in her life, even if we were there for her more."  
  
"I guess," Theresa said, "I just want you to know if there's anything you need, anything at all, just let me know."  
  
"Thank you," they both said.  
  
Theresa stuck around for a little while longer, but she left soon because she felt uncomfortable without Whitney. Besides, she wanted to go to the funeral home to talk to Whitney alone.  
  
Theresa felt as though she shouldn't be there, once she walked into the funeral home. She just had a strange feeling that she shouldn't be there. But Theresa ignored it. She wanted to talk to Whitney. It was important that she did it now while they were alone.  
  
"Can you tell me which room Whitney Russell is in?" Theresa asked something she never thought she would ask.  
  
"Follow me," a young woman smiled.  
  
[i]How can you smile at a place like this?[/i]  
  
"Right in here, Ms." She said by opening the door.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Theresa broke into tears as she saw Whitney's coffin. As she approached it, she could see Whitney lying in there peacefully.  
  
"Oh Whit!" She exclaimed quietly to herself as she covered her mouth with her hand.  
  
Theresa tried to stop the tears that were falling, but it was no use. They were coming too fast as she saw her best friend lying there lifeless.  
  
[i]She's really dead[/i]  
  
Theresa couldn't help, but notice how skinny and frail her body looked. Her collarbone just seemed to stand out, all her bones seemed that way. Theresa felt like she was staring at a whole new person.  
  
[i]This can't be Whitney. It can't be[/i]  
  
But it was. Theresa pulled out a picture from her pruse, and placed it underneath Whitney's fingers.  
  
"I...uh, want you to have this to remember the good times we use to have." She explained to her friend. "Whit, I can't change the past, no matter how much I want to. But if I could, I would've been here more for you when you needed me to. I still can't believe that you slept with Fox, but right now I'm not mad at you. I miss you, Whit. I never got to say goodbye, so that's why I'm here. If it weren't for you, I would have never returned. I just want you to know how much I'll miss you. You were my best friend and I'll [i]never[/i] forget you. I love you, Whit." Theresa finished as she kissed Whitney's forehead.  
  
"Ms, where's Whitney Russell's casket?" Fox asked the lady who worked there.  
  
"This way, Sir. But someone is in there right now so you might want to wait to be alone. It seemed like she wanted to be alone."  
  
"What did she look like?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Let me think," she paused, "oh yes! She had long brown hair, with brown eyes. Oh and she was hispanic."  
  
[i]Theresa?[/i]  
  
"Can you please show me where Whitney is?"  
  
"Yes, Sir. Follow me."  
  
Fox stood by the door, wondering what was on the otherside of that door. Was it Theresa? Fox took a deep breath and opened it.  
  
"...I'll [i]never[/i] forget you. I love you, Whit." He heard Theresa say.  
  
[i]It is Theresa![/i]  
  
Theresa turned her head to see who was there. She quickly turned her head back once she saw Fox.  
  
"Theresa, is that really you?" He asked becoming teary-eyed.  
  
"Yes, Fox. It's me," she said very coldly.  
  
Fox wanted to hug her and kiss her, but Theresa moved away from him and grabbed her purse and coat.  
  
"Theresa, I still..."  
  
"Fox, this isn't the place no the time to discuss old feelings." She said rather bitterly.  
  
[i]She's so bitter[/i]  
  
Theresa walked out of the building and started to run. She didn't know where she was running to, but she just had to get away from him.  
  
Fox watched her walk out of the building, just as he did last time 5 years earlier.  
  
[i]I won't let you get away again[/i]  
  
With that, Fox ran out of the building after her. She tried to outrun him, but he caught up to her once she broke the heal on her boots.  
  
"Just leave me alone, Fox," she said half out of breath as Fox caught up to her.  
  
"Theresa, we need to talk."  
  
"Talk? There's nothing to talk about, Fox! We're over. We've been over for the last 5 years."  
  
"No, Theresa! I don't believe that."  
  
"You refuse to believe it, Fox. It's time that you learned to accept the truth. I don't love you anymore."  
  
"I know you still love me, Theresa. You can't hide your feelings for me."  
  
Theresa wanted to get away, but she couldn't. Fox would only follow her.  
  
"I've thought a lot about you these last 5 years," he said as he got closer.  
  
"Stay where you're at!" She shouted. "Don't come near me!"  
  
"Fine, fine. Theresa, I didn't mean to cheat on you. I never meant to hurt you. You have to believe that."  
  
"I can't and I won't. I caught you and my [i]best[/i] friend in bed together! And the day after we had that incredible night." She smiled weakly. "I honestly thought you lvoed me, but I was wrong. I'm glad to see that Whitney was your mystery woman. Tell me, did she leave Chad for you too?"  
  
"Theresa, it wasn't like that."  
  
"Really? I think it is." She said as she started to cry uncontrolably.  
  
"Please, don't cry. You know I can't stand to see you cry." He said passing her his scarf.  
  
"Oh please! Just like you couldn't stand to see my feelings hurt? That was a bunch of bull shit, Fox! You hurt my feelings after you said you never would! You're nothing but a cheat, a liar, and a hypocrite!"  
  
"Theresa...."  
  
"Just shut up, Fox! You've caused me enough pain to last a lifetime. I hope you realize that you've brought me more pain than Ethan ever did."  
  
"Theresa..."  
  
"No! Fox, just leave me alone!"  
  
"I want to be with you, so bad."  
  
"Well, I don't want to be with you. I suggest you go get tested and find out how many more days, if any, you have left."   
  
Theresa walked away after that comment, leaving Fox feeling even more guilty and scared for his life. Theresa, herself, couldn't believe how cold and rude she was to the man she still loved. She didn't mean to say that last sentence, but it just slipped.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Fox." She cried as she turned back to look at Fox.  
  
[i]She's so cold, and it's all my fault. Maybe I would be better off dead.[/i]  
  
Next chapter....Fox get's tested! Is he postive or not? Stayed tuned to see!  
  
~Mandi~ 


	4. Chapter 4

Fox sat by his phone nervously, contemplating whether he should call Theresa. He had just recieved the results from his tests and he wondered if Theresa should know.  
  
[i]She has a right to know[/i]  
  
Fox decided that he would call her. He picked up the phone and dialed her cell number. Theresa didn't answer, so Fox left a message.  
  
"Theresa, it's Fox. I just recieved my results and I want you to them. Please meet me at Sheridan's cottage in an hour. Bye."  
  
Fox hung up and put his head into his hands.  
  
"How am I ever going to tell her?" He asked himself.  
  
Theresa sat alone in her old room. She had decided to do nothing today. She just wanted to think and remember. She had a big problem that she needed to solve as soon as she could.  
  
[i]Should I give him another chance?[/i]  
  
Theresa was flipping through some old pictures of her, Fox, Whitney, and Chad from when they were in L.A. She smiled when she remembered that night on the beach with Fox. She didn't realize it then, but from that moment on Fox was the only man for her. He was her soulmate...or at least she thought.  
  
[i]If only I could turn back time, back when I was his and when he was all mine.[/i]  
  
Theresa put her photo album away; it was too much for her to look at those pictures and remember how perfect things once were. Although 5 years passed by, Theresa could still remember things as though they just happened. She didn't know how her best friend could just sleep with the man she loved.  
  
"I wonder" she said to herself as she sat up and looked out the window, "who made the first move between them. Whitney couldn't have. It must have been Fox."  
  
[i]I bet he drugged Whitney. She would never have slept with Fox by free will[/i]  
  
"It doesn't really matter though now. Whitney's gone and I don't love Fox anymore."   
  
Theresa heard a knock at her door and replied, "Come in!"  
  
"Theresita, your cell phone was just ringing." Pilar said as she handed her daughter her phone.  
  
"Oh I must have forgot it downstairs. Thank you, Mama." She said as she checked to see who last called.  
  
"I would have answered it, but my hands were all dirty from cooking and I didn't want to ruin it for you."  
  
"That's okay, Mama."   
  
"Theresita, you never told me what happened the other day."  
  
"I know." Theresa said absently.  
  
"What happened? You came home crying just like you use to when Ethan hurt you."  
  
"I saw him, Mama." She told her.  
  
"I knew you would sooner or later."  
  
"I know, I did too. But it was just so out of the blue and when I saw him everything came rushing back. All the hurt and pain he caused me came flooding back." She paused and suddenly looked confused.  
  
"Theresita, what is it?"  
  
"Fox called."  
  
"And your surprised?"  
  
Theresa nodded, "Very much. Mama, I was so mean and cold to him the other day. You would have been ashamed of me if you were there. You know what I told him? I told him I didn't love him and right before I left I told him to go get tested and find out how many days, if any, he had left." Theresa said as tears fell from her eyes.  
  
"Oh Theresita, I'm sure Fox knows you didn't mean it."  
  
"Mama, that's the thing though. I'm not sure if I really meant it."  
  
"I know you're not that cold and heartless, Theresita. Fox knows that too. I thought you still loved him?"  
  
"I thought so too. But I'm just not sure anymore. You know," Theresa said as she cried with a smile, "why can't life ever be like a romance novel or a fairytale, where all things work out right?"  
  
"Because it wouldn't be real if it was so perfect. Love isn't something that just happens and stays perfect always. You have to work for love and to maintain it." Pilar was about to walk out of Theresa's room, when she turned back and said, "Love isn't a game that is called on account of darkness or rain."  
  
Theresa smiled and remembered that.  
  
"Maybe Mama's right. Maybe we should give it anothere chance. I shouldn't be so quick to end something that brought me so much happiness."  
  
Theresa listened to Fox's message and was shocked to hear that Fox had gotten the results. She was sure that Fox wouldn't go and get tested. It would be natural for a Crane to refuse to face reality. When Theresa had finished listening to the message, she began to worry.  
  
[i]His voice....something's not right. I can tell by his voice something isn't right[/i]  
  
Theresa didn't wait for an hour to go by. She grabbed her coat and purse and hurried over to the cottage. She was relieved to see that Fox was there waiting for her already. Through the window, it appeared that he was talking to himself.  
  
[i]Is he practicing telling me...?[/i]  
  
Theresa couldn't think of it. She wanted Fox to be okay. She didn't think that she could handle it if Fox was ill. She loved him and wanted to work things out. But now the reality hit her that it may be too late.  
  
[i]Please, God, don't let it be too late[/i]  
  
Theresa took a deep breath and walked inside. Fox was surprised to see that Theresa was even there. He thought that maybe she would just ignore his message, just like she had done so many times before.  
  
"Hello Fox," she said as she took off her coat.  
  
"Theresa, thank you for coming."  
  
"It's okay. I wanted to see how you were. Afterall you are my friend and I do care about you."  
  
Fox smiled, "Thank you. It means a lot to me that you are here." He paused for a minute.  
  
Theresa had noticed that Fox had seemed slower lately. Was it because...?  
  
"Please, sit down."  
  
[i]Oh no! Sitting down isn't good[/i]  
  
Theresa sat down and tried to remain calm. She wasn't exactly sure what Fox was going to say, but if he was going to say the worse, she wouldn't cry on his account. She had to remain strong for him, that's what mattered most right now.  
  
"You know why you're here," he said to her.  
  
"I do," she said taking his hands into her's.  
  
Fox smiled and continued, "I tested myself the other day because of what you said. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have ever gone and been tested. So thank you."  
  
[i]Oh my God! No![/i]  
  
"Fox, are you saying...?" She couldn't say it.  
  
"Theresa, I had myself tested for the possible STD's that I could have and the results showed that..." He paused.  
  
Theresa was waiting anxiously for what he was going to say. The fact that he paused made her want to kill him.  
  
"Don't keep me waiting, Fox." She told him.  
  
"I [i]didn't[/i] test positive for any STD's." He smiled.  
  
Theresa smiled too.  
  
[i]Thank you God![/i]  
  
"But, Theresa, that doesn't explain my dizziness or rapid my weight loss. There's something else wrong with me."  
  
Theresa thought that Fox was out of harm's way, but now she had to worry about something else being wrong with him.  
  
"Like what?" She asked worriedly.  
  
"I'm not sure. It can be anything."  
  
"Cancer?"  
  
"Possibly." He told her honestly. "Theresa, smile. Don't cry."   
  
"Are you scared?" She asked him.  
  
"A little." He tried to laugh.  
  
"How can you laugh, Fox?"  
  
"Theresa, I have to. It helps."  
  
"When will you see a doctor about this?"  
  
"Two days. I have an appointment in two days."  
  
"I'm going with you," she said.  
  
"No, you're not. I want to go by myself. If it's bad, I want you to be prepared."  
  
Theresa lowered her head, so Fox wouldn't see the tears in her eyes.  
  
Fox lifted Theresa's face up by her chin, "Look at me."  
  
Theresa looked up at him.  
  
"Are you still upset about what happened with me and Whitney?"  
  
"Fox, how can you bring something like that up at a time like this?" She said a little annoyed.  
  
"Theresa, I don't know if something will kill me today, tomorrow, months, or years from now. I'm sick, Theresa.It's that's obvious. I need to settle things with you before something happens to me. Please, tell me what you're feeling about everything."  
  
"Honestly, Fox, I'm just scared right now. Scared of lossing you." She cried.  
  
Fox moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her, "You can't [i]ever[/i] lose me."  
  
"Fox, I was very upset with you the other night. I hated you for sleeping behind my back with my best friend. I cried so much over you after I left. I needed you so much, but I couldn't bring myself to confronting you. I saved all of your emails, you know. I wanted to send you a reply so bad, Fox. Honestly I did, but I didn't know what to say. The other day, when I saw you, that whole day replayed over in my head. I couldn't help, but feel betrayed. I'm just so sorry I yelled at you like I did the other day. I didn't mean what I said," she said as she cried her heart out to him.  
  
"Shh, there, everythings going to be okay." He said as he tried to stop her tears. "Theresa, I'm sorry I slept with Whitney. You can blame me all you want, but you don't know the truth. I didn't sleep with her because I liked her or wanted her. I called her up that day to ask her to help me out with a surprise for you. I loved you so much, Theresa. I wanted to show you how much I cared, so I called Whitney because I thought she could help me. When she came here she removed her coat and I saw that she had nothing on. I tried to tell her to cover up and leave, but she wouldn't listen. Theresa I slept with her. That's the plain truth. I'm a lying, cheating dog for it. I'll spend the rest of my life, no matter how long that may be, making it up to you. I should have been more of a man and resisted her, but I didn't. I don't know if you'll ever know how sorry I really am. I want to try and work things out for us, but if you don't want to, then I understand. I know what I did hurt you more than Ethan ever did and I don't expect you to forgive me fully. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Theresa. You're the one I love, but if you don't want to share your life with me, I'll leave you alone. Just tell me what you want."  
  
Theresa sat there in Fox's arms crying.   
  
[i]So I should be mad at Whitney? How could she?[/i]  
  
Theresa got up and walked over to the window. Fox followed her and put his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Fox," she said turning around and looking straight into beautiful brown eyes, "I want [i]you.[/i]"  
  
Fox smiled and kissed Theresa. It felt so amazing for him to kiss her again. He waited for this moment for the last 5 years. Fox walked away and turned on some soft romantic music.   
  
Everybody put your hands together  
  
Whooo, mmmm, yeah  
  
Girl I love you so  
  
112, listen  
  
When he returned, he pulled Theresa close to him and began to dance with her. Their hips moved together as the music played softly in the background. Starring completely into each other's eyes, they were hypnotized.  
  
"I'm never going to mess up and hurt you again," he whispered into her ear.  
  
Girl if I told you I love you  
  
That doesn't mean that I don't care, oooh  
  
And when I tell you I need you   
  
Don't you think that I'll never be there, ooooh  
  
Fox pulled Theresa closer to him. Theresa felt so safe in his arms, it was like that awful night never happened.  
  
[1] - Baby I'm so tired of the way you turn my words into   
  
Deception and lies  
  
Don't misunderstand me when I try to speak my mind  
  
I'm only saying what's in my heart  
  
[2] - Cupid doesn't lie  
  
But you won't know unless you give it a try  
  
Oh baby, true love   
  
won't lie but we won't know unless we give it a try  
  
give it a try  
  
Girl when I ask you to trust me  
  
That doesn't mean that I'm gonna cheat on you  
  
Cuz I'm gonna never do anything to hurt you   
  
Or mislead you, I love you  
  
"I love you, Fox."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Fox kissed Theresa softly on her lips. He was going to do things right now and not mess them up, so he decided to take things slow.  
  
[Repeat 1]  
  
[Repeat 2]  
  
As Fox and Theresa danced, Fox became dizzy again. Fox didn't want to interrupt this beautiful moment, so he said nothing to Theresa. He continued to dance, and soon his body gave out and he collasped on the floor.  
  
Ain't no doubt about it  
  
Lord no, I really mean it  
  
I rather die before, before I lie to you   
  
Never wanna leave ya  
  
Ain't no life without you  
  
Never gonna leave, never gonna go, no  
  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no, ohhhh  
  
"Fox!" Theresa screamed as she ran to call an ambulance.  
  
"Ms., what's your emergency?" The dispatch asked.  
  
"My boyfriend just collasped."  
  
"Is he breathing?"  
  
"I'm...I'm not sure."  
  
"Okay. An ambulance is on it's way. Go and check the pulse of your boyfriend."  
  
Theresa went and checked for a pulse.  
  
"He does, but it's weak. Very weak."  
  
"Okay, the ambulance should be there any minute."  
  
"Okay thank you."  
  
Theresa hung up and went back to Fox. She held him in her arms as they waited for the ambulance to arrive.  
  
"Phyllis, what's going on?" Gwen asked once she saw the flashing lights.  
  
"I don't know. I didn't call an ambulance." She told her.  
  
"Where's Ethan?" She asked becoming worried.  
  
"I'm right here, Gwen," he said as he approached her. "Who called an ambulance?"  
  
"I don't know, Sir." Phyllis told him.  
  
"Fox is at the cottage." Julian said as he entered the room. "He hasn't been looking well for the past couple of weeks. Maybe somethings wrong." He said. "We have to get over there."  
  
Ethan, Gwen, and Julian all ran over to the cottage where the ambulance indeed was.  
  
"What's going on here?" Julian asked. "Theresa? What are you doing here?" He was surprised to see her as was Ethan and Gwen.  
  
"I came here because Fox asked me to. We were dancing and he collasped. I don't know what's wrong!" She said becoming hysterical.  
  
"Theresa, everything is going to be fine," Gwen told her.  
  
"No, it's not! Fox is sick!"  
  
"What?" Ethan asked rather surprised. "What did he get AIDS from Whitney?" He asked heartlessly.  
  
Theresa turned around and punched Ethan in his face.  
  
"He's your own brother, Ethan! Show some concern!" She yelled.  
  
"Whose coming along?" A paramedic asked everyone.  
  
Theresa looked at Julian with pleading eyes to let her go.   
  
Julian nodded his head, "She is."  
  
Theresa hopped in and they went to the hospital.  
  
"Ethan, I may not have liked Theresa always, but that was mean of you to say about your brother." Gwen said as she stormed off.  
  
Next time....what's wrong with Fox? Is he okay?  
  
~Mandi~ 


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! I'm sorry I haven't updating in a while, but here's a new chapter! Enjoy!  
  
Fox was rushed into a cubical where Dr. Russell was waiting for him to arrive. Theresa was following Fox they whole way, but she was told that she wasn't allowed inside yet.  
  
"What do you mean? That's my boyfriend! I have to make sure he's fine." Theresa said in tears.  
  
"I'm sorry, Miss. But you have to wait out here." The nurse said as she went to get something for Eve.  
  
Theresa sat down and placed her head into her hands. She couldn't believe. She and Fox had just made up after all those years of being separated, and now something may come between them once more.  
  
"Theresita," Pilar said as she entered the hospital with Ethan.  
  
"Oh Mama!" Theresa exclaimed as she embraced her mother's hug.  
  
"What happened?" She asked.  
  
"Fox and I were dancing and the next thing I knew he collasped onto the floor. I don't know what happened, Mama."  
  
"Any word on how he is?"  
  
Theresa shook her head no, "Not yet. We just got here."  
  
"I see. I'm going to go and get us some coffee. It may be a while."  
  
"Thank you, Mama."  
  
Theresa absently took a seat next to her son. She didn't realize that her son was scared himself until he spoke.  
  
"Mama,"  
  
"Yes, honey?" She answered kindly as she had always done.  
  
"If Fox gonna live?"  
  
Theresa smiled weakly, "I hope."  
  
"Is it serious?"  
  
"I don't know, baby. I really hope not."  
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
Theresa was shocked by her son's words.  
  
[i]Do you love him?[/i]  
  
She never discussed her love life with her son before, but it was obvious that Ethan was interested when it came to his mother and Fox. Theresa wasn't sure what to say. Ethan was old enough to understand, but she wasn't sure if it was the right thing to talk about with him.  
  
"Ethan, I love Fox. Just like I love you, mama, and everyone." She said.  
  
"I don't mean like that." He said getting a little frustrated. "Do you [i]love[/i] him?"  
  
Theresa nodded her head, "Yes. Yes, I do." She paused for a moment, "Do you like Fox?"  
  
"You know I do."  
  
"Then why did you ask me that?" She asked wondering why.  
  
"Because I don't want to see you get hurt again. I remember when he hurt you before."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"I do. I was young, but I remember you crying every night for the first year or so."  
  
Theresa smiled.  
  
"Mama, is Fox going to hurt you again?"  
  
"No," she said as she hugged him. "He's never going to hurt either of us."  
  
"There's the chalupa that tried to kill my step-son!" Rebecca exclaimed as she entered the hospital with two officers, Gwen, and Julian.  
  
"Rebecca, what are you talking about?" Theresa was confused.  
  
So this is how Rebecca and Theresa would meet again after 5 years.  
  
"Rebecca, please." Julian begged her, "stop all of this non-sense."  
  
"No, Julian!" She told him. "She tried to kill Fox and she must pay for that."  
  
"Theresita, please tell me that this is not true?" Pilar asked as she came back with 2 cups of coffee.  
  
Theresa turned to her mother, "Mama, I would [i]never[/i] try to hurt Fox."  
  
"Oh please!" Rebecca laughed. "You've hurt him plenty enough since you've left."  
  
Theresa lowered her head from shame. She knew how she had hurt Fox, but she never meant it. Fox had hurt her when he slept with Whitney. Theresa was hurt from that for a very long time. There were even times when she couldn't trust any man.  
  
"See!" Rebecca pointed to Theresa, "She knows she's guilty! Arrest her!"  
  
The two officers approached Theresa slowly. One officer held her as the other put her in hand cuffs. As they were beginning to read Theresa her rights, Eve came out from Fox's cubical.  
  
"What in God's name is going on here?" She asked becoming very confused.  
  
"Rebecca is having Theresa arrested for the attemped murder of Fox." Julian informed her.  
  
"What!? That's impossible. There's no way Theresa could've tried to kill Fox." Eve told them. Eve turned to Theresa, "Theresa, once they take those cuffs off of you, you can go in and see Fox. He's asked for you."  
  
Theresa didn't even wait. She ran inside with the cuffs still on. She stopped right away once she saw Fox lying on the bed with an i.v. hooked up to him.She walked slowly over to his bedside and sat down.  
  
"How are you?" She asked him as she brushed his hair with her fingers.  
  
"I'm better," he said.  
  
Theresa smiled.  
  
"What are with the cuffs?" He asked. "A gift for me later?"  
  
Theresa laughed, "You wish. No, Rebecca had this crazy idea that I tried to kill you."  
  
"What!? She's has got to be kidding. There's no way you could've tried to kill me."  
  
"That's what Dr. Russell said. Everything's all cleared up now, so don't worry."  
  
Eve knocked at the door before stepping in.  
  
"Theresa, you really should go and have those removed." She said pointing to the cuffs.  
  
"I will. Once I know what's wrong with Fox." She said seriously.  
  
Eve nodded her head.  
  
"Is it serious?" She asked.  
  
"No, not at this time."  
  
"What do you mean? Not at this time?" Theresa looked at Fox with worried eyes.  
  
"Theresa, Fox is suffering from severe anxiety attacks. If they get worse than this last one, I'm afraid it can lead to big problems for Fox."  
  
"Oh Fox! This is all my fault!" Theresa began to cry in his arms. "I'm so sorry! If I never left this would've never happened!"  
  
"Shh! It's not your fault, Theresa" he said as he tried to calm her down.   
  
"Fox, you'll be able to leave in a little bit. I just want to run one more test to be sure that nothing else is wrong." Eve told him.  
  
"Thank you," he said.  
  
As Eve was walking out, Theresa stopped her.  
  
"Eve, how can Fox get better? There has to be something I can do to help him."  
  
"Well," she thought, "there is something you can do."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Fox, needs to take it easy. I suggest that you two go on a long, relaxing vacation. But make sure Fox gets lots of rest."  
  
"I will, thank you."  
  
"Well, it's settled!" Theresa smiled once they were alone.  
  
"What is?"  
  
"We're taking a vacation. Just you and me."  
  
"I could get use to that idea." He smiled as he kissed her. "Maybe you could even bring those handcuffs," he laughed.  
  
"Anything you want Mr. Crane. Anything you want."  
  
Theresa left Fox alone so she could go and tell Pilar and Ethan how Fox was doing. Ethan ran up to her once he noticed her.  
  
"How is he, Mama?"  
  
"Fox is going to be just fine," she sighed.  
  
"Oh thank you Lord!" Pilar said. "Why did he collapse though?"  
  
"He had a bad anxiety attack." She told them.  
  
"But he's gonna be fine?" Ethan asked.  
  
"Yes, just fine."  
  
"Can I see him? I haven't seen him since we came back."  
  
"Yeah. Come with me," Theresa said taking his hand.  
  
"Mom, I'm not 4 anymore."  
  
"I'm sorry," she apologized.  
  
She remembered the day that she stopped calling him Little Ethan. It was the first day of third grade and Theresa was dropping him off for school. She had walked Ethan to the door of his new classroom. She got down to his height and kissed him on his cheek.  
  
"Have a good day, baby."  
  
"Mom!" He exclaimed as he wipped away his kiss. "Don't call me baby! Or Little Ethan! I'm not a baby anymore."  
  
Theresa's eyes filled up with tears. She knew he was right. Little....err Ethan was growing up so fast. And the thing that hurt her most was that he didn't have a male influence in his life. He only had Theresa and Mark, and Mark didn't exactly chase the ladies so he couldn't really look up to Mark. Yes, Ethan liked Mark, he had known him since they had moved to New York, but Mark wasn't his father and he would never be. Mark was Theresa's best friend and assistant, nothing more.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Ethan." She apologized. "Have a good day."  
  
"Fox!" Ethan exclaimed when he saw his old friend.  
  
"Hey Buddy!" Fox smiled.  
  
"Fox, are you gonna stick around this time?"  
  
Fox was a little surprised at Ethan's question.  
  
"Yeah," he said slowly, "yeah."  
  
"Good!" He said as he hugged Fox. "Cause I want you to."  
  
"I want to too, buddy."  
  
Theresa stood in a corner looking on them. They were so cute together and she could imagine them all being a family one day.  
  
[i]Soon, one day soon, Theresa.[/i]  
  
Rebecca stood in the library drinking a glass of Julian's precious brandy.  
  
"That bitch is back...[i]again[/i]!"  
  
Gwen walked in at that moment and was rather surprised to see her mother drinking so much.  
  
"Mother, how much have you had?" She asked holding up the almost empty bottle of brandy.  
  
"Not much," she slurred.  
  
Gwen rolled her eyes.  
  
"Are you ever going to stop whinning about Theresa? It's old mother. I've had 5 years free of hearing that name and all of the sudden you bring it back up once she comes back for her best friend's funeral."  
  
"Gwen, she's back to break up your marriage to Ethan."  
  
"Oh really?" Gwen said doubtfully.  
  
"Yes, she is," Rebecca said as she ripped the bottle of brandy from Gwen and sucked the last of it down.  
  
"Don't tell me you already have a new plan to destroy Theresa."  
  
Rebecca smiled, "Gwen, what else did you expect?"  
  
"Mother, enough is enough. This has got to end. Theresa hasn't even talked to Ethan yet. How do you know she wants him? From the looks of things at the cottage and the hospital, she's more interested in Fox. Not Ethan."  
  
"Gwennie," she laughed then hiccupped, "Oops!" She giggled. "Theresa, is a good little poker player. She knows exactly what's she's doing. She's tricking all of us to believe that she's in love with Fox when she really is trying to get Ethan back."  
  
"Mother, no! Ethan loves me. We have a family now, he's happy and he won't ever leave me."  
  
"I suppose you're right, but I saw the look in his eye when he learned that that chalupa was back in town."  
  
"Well, you're wrong, mother. Ethan won't [i]ever[/i] leave me or his children for Theresa." Gwen said before storming out of the room.  
  
"We'll see, Gwennie. But don't worry. I have everything set up. Once I'm done with Theresa, she'll be gone for good this time. She won't ever think of returning to Harmony, not even for her own mother's funeral." Rebecca laughed impishly.  
  
"So where, my lady," Fox said pulling Theresa close to him, "did you have in mind of going away to?"  
  
Theresa smiled, "Well, somewhere where we could have lots of privacy for once. Then maybe somewhere where it's beautiful out. Somewhere tropical!" She said excitedly. "What do you think?"  
  
"I think you may be thinking of somewhere south, correct?"  
  
"Maybe, she smiled. "Why don't you want to go there?"  
  
"Yes, of course. But I was thinking of somewhere more romantic."  
  
"Like where?"  
  
"Pairs maybe."  
  
"Hmm that could be nice, but..." she paused.  
  
"But what?"  
  
"But I was hoping that we could go somewhere and just lay out on the beach. Just [i]you[/i] and [i]me.[/i] Doesn't that sound nice?"  
  
"Yes, it does." He admited.  
  
"Good, then it's settled."  
  
"Theresa, wait. Let me surprised you with where we are going. Let's not go to Paris or to the Bahamas. Somewhere different and new."  
  
"Well, okay. Just let me know what to pack though in case we go to somewhere cold and I bring clothes for the summer," she laughed.  
  
"Deal," he kissed her. "Thank God nothing is seriously wrong with me. I don't think I could stand it if I lost you."  
  
"Me neither." She said as they rested their heads next to each other.  
  
Next time...Theresa and Fox go away! Rebecca puts her plan into motion!  
  
~Mandi~ 


	6. Chapter 6

Rebecca smiled as she walked downstairs trying to find her daughter. She had a little hang over from last night, but still she was in a good mood. She had found out that Fox and Theresa were leaving for a little vacation today, so she knew it would be the perfect day to put her plan into motion. She found Gwen sitting on Ethan's lap laughing and acting like two little kids.  
  
"Good morning!" She said sitting down beside them, causing Ethan to leave the room. He didn't care for Rebecca too much and she knew that. She didn't mind though, Gwen was married to Ethan and that's all that mattered.  
  
"Really, can't you two ever get along?" Gwen said as she got up to leave herself.  
  
"Wait, Gwennie. I have something to tell you."  
  
"What would that be?" She said not really caring to hear her mother's schemes. Gwen had grown sick of Rebecca constantly plotting to ruin someone's life...especially Theresa's. Gwen still hated Theresa for everything that happened in the past, but she wanted to move on, not be bothered with her anymore. Since Theresa returned to Harmony Gwen had seen her maybe 3 times if that at all. And the times they were around each other, Gwen didn't feel like Theresa was a threat to her marriage.  
  
"Well," she began slowly, "I found out that Theresa and Fox are going away on a little vacation."  
  
"And....? Your point?" Gwen said a little annoyed.  
  
"Today is the day that I'm going to ruin Theresa's life. Well, it's just the beginning, but it will get better."  
  
"Mother," Gwen said sitting beside her, "please stop this! I don't hate Theresa anymore."  
  
"Don't hate Theresa!? How can you say that after everything she put you through?"  
  
"What about everything we put her through? You almost took her son away from her." Gwen looked at her mother and saw just what she was going to do. "Oh no! Mother you will not take her son away from her again!"  
  
"I'll do what I want, Gwen. No one can stop me, not even Julian," she laughed.  
  
A disgusted Gwen got up and left. She couldn't stand listening to her mother talk so foolishly. Gwen walked upstairs to her bedroom and from a crack in the door, she saw Ethan sitting on their bed staring at something. Gwen stepped a little closer and noticed that it was a picture...a picture of Theresa. Gwen covered her mouth as she gasped from shock. She had thought that Ethan had finally gotten Theresa out of his system, but now she knew she wasn't. Theresa was like a drug for Ethan, a highly addicted drug that he just couldn't get enough of. The 5 years that she had been gone was his withdrawal, but now that she was back his addiction could be filled once more.   
  
"Oh Theresa," he sighed restlessly as he continued to star at her picture. "I was a fool to marry Gwen and let you go. You are the love of my life, not her."  
  
Tears were filling Gwen's eyes as he spoke. His words were like a dagger to her heart, piercing her heart and causing it to bleed. Gwen turned to the wall that she was standing up against and broke down in tears as her body slipped to the floor as though she had lost all her strength to stand. She rolled up into a ball and cried every tears that she could cry. Ethan laid on the bed not knowing that his wife was having a mental breakdown just outside his door. As Gwen cried she wondered if Ethan even cared that he was hurting her. Did he care that what he was doing was breaking his family apart?   
  
Ethan finally put Theresa's picture back into the drawer where it had been for the last five years. Each night, each moment that he had to himself he would take out her picture and just star at it. He could never have the real thing anymore, he had blown that chance. Fox had now captured her heart with his slick charm and deceitful lies. It angered Ethan to learn that Fox had cheated on Theresa back all those years ago. Fox knew what hell he had put Theresa through as he strapped Theresa and Gwen on for a ride on a merry-go-round, constantly lying to her and giving her false hope. Theresa's happiness meant so much for Ethan and if she wanted to be with Fox now, then that's how it would be. Ethan would just have to accept it and deal with it the best he could. He needed to learn that she had moved on with Fox. As Ethan exited the bedroom, he saw Gwen curled up into a ball crying. Her nose was red and her face was swollen from all the crying she had done. A look of guilt crept onto his face as he said, "We need to talk."  
  
Theresa was searching through the few things that she brought with her and found nothing that she could bring with her. Fox had told her to pack her summer clothes, so she knew that they were going somewhere warm, but other than that she was clueless of where he was taking her. For all she knew they were going down to a beach somewhere close by. Ethan sat and watched his mother franticlly try to pack. He found this funny and laughed a few times as she was making a fool of herself.  
  
"Find something funny?" She asked looking up as she tried pushing her suitcase together so it would close.  
  
"Yeah," he replied getting up and moving his mother out of the way. Ethan took the suitcase in his hands and pushed the top down and sat on it, giving Theresa a chance to lock it.  
  
"Thank you," she said giving him a hand to get down. "Are you going to be okay while I'm gone?"  
  
"Mom, I'm ten years old. I'll be fine," he said as though he was 18.  
  
"I know, I know," she said as she dragged her suitcase to her door. "I just worry about you sometimes. I love you so much and I don't want to lose you," she said as tears started to fill her brown eyes.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere," he said as he wrapped his arms around his mother's waist. "I love being with you and that will never change."  
  
As Theresa and Ethan were hugging, Fox entered the room and smiled at this cute little family moment.  
  
"Awww, kodak moment," he smiled.  
  
"Okay enough of this," Theresa smiled wiping away her tears.  
  
"Well, are you ready to leave?" Fox asked looking at her suitcase.  
  
"Yeah, just give me a minute with Ethan. I want to tell him goodbye."  
  
"Okay. I'll be in the car," he said as he tried to lift her suitcase. "Did you happen to pack your whole room?" He asked.  
  
"No," she laughed. "I just grabbed a few extra things."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure."  
  
"Get out you!" She laughed as she sat down beside Ethan. She felt uncomfortable saying goodbye to him for some reason. She wanted him to come along, but Pilar insisted that he stay back home with her. Theresa knew she was right, but she couldn't help but feel that leaving him behind was a mistake that she would soon regret. "Well, I guess this is it for now."  
  
"Yeah, it's only a week though."  
  
"That's true. I want you to be a good boy for grandma. Make sure you help her out when she needs help."  
  
"I will," he said looking down at the floor. The last time he was separated from his mother was back when his real father and his stepmother tried to take him away from his mom. Theresa and Ethan were close and being apart would be hard for both of them.  
  
"Well, I better go," she said giving her son a hug and kiss before standing up.  
  
"Bye, mom."  
  
"Bye, Ethan."  
  
Theresa stood in the doorway looking at her son one last time before leaving. He looked so sad, but Theresa knew that he would cheer up. After all, she would only be gone for a week. Theresa got into Fox's car and they headed for the airport.  
  
"So where are we going?" She asked trying to get the location out of him.  
  
"I'm not telling," he said with a huge grin on his face.  
  
"Come on, Fox. Just give me one hint." She pleaded with him.  
  
"Nope, you'll just have to wait and see." Fox loved to watch Theresa suffer like this. She was so anxious and excited for once. She couldn't remember herself when the last time she was this excited.   
  
Theresa placed her hand on Fox's hand and smiled up at him, "I love you and I'm so glad that we have another chance with no interruptions of any kind."  
  
"Me too," he said smiling back.  
  
After being in the Crane private jet for about 20 hours, they finally reached their destination....Sydney, Australia. Theresa had once wanted to go to Australia because of Ethan to get away from him, and now she was here with the man that she loved for a relaxing vacation. Theresa didn't realize howthe habour was. As they drove to their hotel, the Harbour Rocks Hotel, Theresa was stuck to the window like a fly on the wall as she gazed at the beautiful beaches.  
  
"It's beautiful here!" She exclaimed as she continued to star out the window.  
  
"It sure is," Fox said as he watched Theresa. The joy in her eyes made coming there worth more than any amount of money in the world.  
  
"Here we are," the driver said as they pulled up in front of the Harbour Rocks Hotel.  
  
"This is where we're staying?" Theresa asked as she looked at the building before them.  
  
"Yep!" Fox said as he helped her out of the cab.  
  
"I can't wait to have some time alone, you know just the two of us," she said with a mysterious smile on her face.  
  
"Well, let's go check in and we can have some time alone," he winked.  
  
Ethan sat at the kitchen table watching his grandma bake some chocolate chip cookies, his favorite kind. His eyes lit up like a firecracker on the fourth of July as he saw her drop a bag full of chocolate chips into the cookie dough. He knew it would be a while until they were finished so as Pilar placed two sheets of cookies into the oven, Ethan decided to go and try out the new video game Uncle Luis had given to him. Before going to play the game he made sure his grandma would call him the moment that they were finished.  
  
"Oh course! I've made them just for you," she smiled.  
  
As Ethan sat in the living room playing his video game, someone rang the door bell. Pilar was upstairs in her room just then so Ethan decided to answer the door himself even though Theresa never allowed him to unless she said it was okay. "I'll get it!" He shouted as he headed for the door. He peeped through and saw two people he didn't expect to find there-Julian and Rebecca. "Grandma!" He shouted as he ran up the stairs.  
  
"What's wrong? Whose there?"  
  
Ethan pulled Pilar to the front door and she quickly saw who was outside her door.  
  
"Hello?" Rebecca's annoying voice ran through the air.  
  
"Go into the kitchen," Pilar told Ethan. Pilar wondered why on Earth Julian and Rebecca of all people would be outside her door. She smiled as she opened the door, "Julian, Rebecca, can I help you?"  
  
Rebecca gave a frozen Julian a nudge in his arm, awaking him from his daze. Julian cleared his throat as he began to speak softly and slowly, "Pilar, I've come here to see my son."  
  
"He's not here," she lied.  
  
"Oh don't you start lying too!" Rebecca shouted in a horrified voice. "I heard that little brat."  
  
"Don't you dare care my grandson a brat!" Pilar said as she got all up in Rebecca's face. Recomposing herself, Pilar asked to speak to Julian in private. Julian agreed and the asked Rebecca to excuse them. Rebecca left to go explore the house for Julian's son, but no one knew that. "Julian, why are you here? Please, tell me the truth. I've always tried to be honest with you."  
  
Julian felt extremely guilty and like a coward as he stood before this strong woman. A woman who had remained the rock of a fatherless family for so many years. How could he tell her that he had to take his son away from Theresa because he was being blackmailed into it by Rebecca? He knew that he was no man at that moment. "I've come for my son."  
  
"What? Why? You've never given Little Ethan the time of day before. Not once in his absence did you write or call saying happy birthday or wish him a merry Christmas. You're no father, Julian!" She began to shout furiously.  
  
[i]Nor a real man[/i]  
  
"Pookie! Oh Pookie come here quick!" Rebecca shouted as she jumped up and down as much as she could in her heels to get his attention.  
  
Julian rolled his eyes at the distasteful scene Rebecca was putting on. "What is it?"  
  
"I've found him. He's in the kitchen!"  
  
Julian and Pilar locked eyes instantly. Pilar's eyes were pleading with him to leave the boy be where he's happy, Julian's eyes were full of guilt. He knew that he had changed. No longer was he the man who wouldn't take crap from anyone, no, now he was just another sucker...a gullible idiot in Rebecca's poker game. Pilar raced into the kitchen where Rebecca was reaching for the hot cookies in the oven.  
  
"Ouch!" She exclaimed as she got burned.  
  
Pilar wrapped her arms around her grandson protectively. Julian came into the kitchen dreading what would happen next. He knew Rebecca would get her way.  
  
"Julian!" Rebecca said as she pointed to Ethan. "Take the kid!"  
  
"Pilar," Julian said approaching her slowly, "don't make this hard. Hand over Little Ethan."  
  
"No," she said as she turned Ethan away from his. "He's Theresita's son. She's a good mother. Don't do this, Julian."  
  
"I'm sorry, Pilar," Julian said as he removed a document from his inside coat pocket and handing her it.  
  
"What's this?" She asked as she read it.  
  
"It says that I have full custody of Ethan Crane." He said. "Now please hand my son over."  
  
"No, you can't do this!" She screamed as Julian tried removing Ethan's tight grip from Pilar.  
  
"Grandma!" Ethan shouted as Julian dragged him out into the limo. "Grandma!"  
  
"Oh dear God no!" Pilar said as she collapsed onto the floor. 


End file.
